Taking A Stand (On Hiatus)
by AllJackedUpOnMountainDew
Summary: On a sudden decision Harry Potter finds himself in Diagon Alley, away from his abusive family and his friends who have been ignoring him. But he didn't think things would turn out the way they did... Not that he's complaining.
1. Leaving Private Drive

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and I make no profit from this.

**Notes**: My friend Phil edited this so props to him.

* * *

Letting out a groan of annoyance and frustration, Harry Potter lifted the hem of his T shirt, and wiped the sweat from his face.

He had been finishing the last item on the long list of chores that his Aunt Petunia had forced him to do before his 'family' returned later that evening from the party they had been invited too.

He hadn't bothered to ask if he could go, because firstly, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the answer would be no, and secondly, going would involve spending time around the Dursleys when he wasn't obligated to. Nevertheless, Uncle Vernon interpreted Harry's asking where they were going as a request to join them, so as a result, he had the added irritation of his sweat dripping down into the fresh, angry looking lashes on his back.

Yanking the last stubborn weed from the garden he had been attending to since he was old enough to speak, he contemplated his existence briefly.

This place, this house wasn't his home, the Dursleys weren't his family, no matter how much Albus Dumbledore had argued otherwise. His so called family had hated him since the first time they laid eyes on him, and the feeling was more than mutual.

Walking inside the house he took off his oversized old worn-out sneakers and sighed, looking around. Everything was in tip top shape, due to his workings earlier that day, and he was quite proud of himself for getting done so early.

He picked up his shoes and stepped up to his room, his muscles aching, his back stinging, and he shut the door quietly. He never slammed a door unless necessary, and tried (mostly out of spite) not to pick up any of his uncle's habits.

The thought of looking in the mirror and seeing a younger uncle Vernon terrified him greatly.

His clothes, already worn out when Dudley outgrew them, were now caked with dirt, grime, and dust from his chores, not contrasting in the slightest to the tiny single room that he had been grudgingly given.

As he stretched, a fresh lance of pain shot through his back as the fresh scabs over his lashes broke open again, and when combined with his headache, forced him to sit down for a moment, waves of nausea threatening to overtake him. This house, and the family inside it were like poison, and he couldn't drink it anymore.

And so he decided what he had to do.

Normally he would have taken his chance and left as soon as possible, but he felt that everyone deserved this.

He felt that his family deserved everything they have given him back, he felt that they had deserved to reap what they had carefully sown. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, all of them, they had been content to leave him here to this.

So they deserved a bite in the ass.

He started with his closet, selecting the five items that he didn't hate with a fierce passion (A Weasly sweater, his school robes, dress robes, a pair of jeans, and his quidditch robes)

After a brief consideration, he took the battered and mended shirt from the final task of the tournament last year. It was his only memento of Cedric, and Harry was the only person there to witness his death, so he owed him that much. He did not think of him as a competitor, but as a friend, and as a hero.

His trunk went next.

He was unable to repress a smile as he opened it, the sight of his books, cauldron, and broom were like a breath of fresh air. But then he remembered his plan, and his face once again turned serious.

Emptying out the battered and chipped trunk, he decided that he needed to get a new one. It wasn't as if he couldn't afford it.

He separated everything into three piles; keep, trash, and donate.

His books took up most of the room and with that he realized he hadn't ever gotten rid of his books, ever, and that most if them weren't in the best shape, despite buying them all new. He put all of his books in the donate pile apart from the photo album Hagrid gave him at the end of his first year and the parchment scrolls he had kept his notes on.

He put his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map into the keep pile without even a second thought, or a first one for that matter, along with his Firebolt.

Most of his robes went into the donate pile because they were too small for him but they'd fit other kids who couldn't afford new robes, and his looked almost new.

His cauldron, scales, and phials went into the trash pile because they were either broke, bent, dented, or cracked and he needed new ones, and the heavy equipment wasn't worth the trouble of carrying around.

He kept his quidditch robes because he needed new ones but they technically belonged to the school, so he had to return them.

The rest of his trunk was a jumbled assortment of broken quills, empty ink bottles, and torn parchment, which went into the trash pile.

Going downstairs he grabbed a trash bag and an air freshener stick, and went upstairs again. He put the trash pile into the bag, and put his items back into the trunk. He looked over the donation pile and decided he'd put that stuff on top, separated by his bag and broom.

He looked around his room and found nothing he wanted to keep apart from his trunk and Hedwig, so he opened her cage and let her free, wishing it would be as easy for him to be free like that.

"Hey girl, I'm going to go to the Leaky Cauldron. I'll see you there okay?" He said, smiling as she gave him an affectionate nip on the end of his finger.


	2. Diagon Alley Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and I make no profit from this.

**Notes**: This chapter is all me, my friend Phil didn't edit this one because he's been busy with work and stuff.

HOLY FREAKING SHIT! You guys are fucking awesome! I leave for a freaking day and this has 43 followers, 17 favorites, and 6 reviews? Like holy shit I think we broke a record here for me. Like this is literally my most successful story ever. So as a way of saying thank you, I am publishing chapter two earlier than expected.

Now bear with me guys, my friend Phil is in the army and is pretty freaking busy, so he didn't edit this one and I don't think I'll have him edit anymore because he just has more important things to do than edit my stories. So if this chapter is shitty compared to the first one, that is why.

Also, pertaining to the review that said this;

_You didn't mention when this story take place, but from the scenes, this story must have happened after the book 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', since there's no indication that Dumbledore, and Harry's friends, have been ignoring Harry after 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'._

I didn't actually, but I had meant too so I apologize for that, and to make things clear you guessed right. This takes place right before Harry's fifth year.\

PS the grammar probably sucks. There's only so much spellcheck can do guys.

* * *

Harry stepped off the Knight Bus with an annoyed look on his face. That thing would make Jesus himself curse like a sailor.

Pulling his trunk up to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry sighed before entering. He knew people thought he was crazy, but he didn't care one way or another to be honest. He was sick of caring about what other people thought of The Boy Who Lived because of one reason.

He wasn't just The Boy Who Lived, he was Harry freaking Potter.

He ignored the few looks he got as he walked up to Tom and he smiled politely at the man. "Hello Mr. Potter." Tom said, nodding at him. "Hello Tom... I was wondering how much it'd be to rent a room until the end of the summer holiday?" He said, and Tom looked at a piece of paper on the bar.

"There's about a month and a half left and a room for a month is five galleons, so I'll give it to you for that." Tom said and Harry nodded, pulling out a bag of coins. He took out five large golden coins and sat them on the table, and smiled as Tom took them.

"Also, do you have a ham sandwich, a butterbeer, and some treacle tart?" Harry asked and Tom laughed. "We do yes. It'll be a twelve Sickles." He said and again Harry took out the correct amount as Tom got his order from the back.

Tom cane back with a wrapped up sandwich, a wrapped up bowl, a bottle of butterbeer, and a room key.

"You're in room sixteen." Tom said and he nodded, taking his things politely. "Thank you." He said, and Tom nodded as Harry walked up the stairs.

He found room sixteen quietly, so he didn't wake up any other people in the pub.

Unlocking the door was easy enough, and soon he was inside of the room that was him home for the next month unless he found a place to live by then, and even if he did the chances of a fifteen year old living on his own with permission were slim to none even in the wizarding world. He placed his trunk at the edge of the bed, and put the brown paper bag containing his dinner on the bed. Pushing off his shoes, he sat down on the bed and pulled off the dirty t-shirt, sighing in relief as the pressure on his back was lifted. He stood up once again to take off his pants, leaving the boy in his boxers.

He was alone so he figured why not?

He took out his food and immediately started eating, not having eaten since yesterday despite it being close to midnight. He figured his family was arriving at their home now, and finding he was gone probably relieved them more than angered them.

He finished eating in a matter of minutes, putting the trash back into the bag so he could properly throw it away the next day. With a happy sigh, Harry took off his glasses and lied on his stomach under the covers, and soon he fell into a dreamless sleep.

A loud knock awoke Harry the next morning, and he rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "Hello?" He called out tiredly, and a deep voice chuckled behind the door.

"Mr. Potter, it's me. May I come in?" Tom's voice sounded, and Harry put on his glasses as he nodded, pulling the blanket over his midsection. "Yeah, go ahead." He said.

Tom walked in holding a set of two bags, one another brown paper one and the other a plastic bag you'd see in a muggle store. "Harry, I want to talk to you if that's okay." He said as he pulled a chair next to the bed, and Harry nodded. "What's wrong? Was the money I gave you last night fake or something? I'll pay double if it was." He said and Tom chuckled again.

"No, it was fine, and honestly I'm considering giving it back." He said, earning a confused glance from the teenager. "You see, last night when you came in it wasn't hard for me to realize you were injured, and that you had no place to go, so if you wouldn't care I'd like the story... Just whatever you're comfortable with." He said softly and Harry sighed, running his hands through his messy hair.

"Well you see... The muggles my mom was related too aren't fond of magic, and they aren't fond of me either. So last night when they were gone I decided to do us all a favor and leave, and I haven't heard from any of my friends since the summer started, so I came here." Harry explained sheepishly, and Tom nodded.

"Okay, well I'll definitely be giving you your money back, and considering the bruises on your chest I want you to go to the healer down the street, my son owns it and he'll be more than happy to help." Tom said and Harry blushed, looking down at his chest to realize it was bruised.

"Okay sir, I'll go to her but I can't take the money back. I insist that you keep it." He said and Tom sighed. "She told me you'd say that, so I made you breakfast and gotten you a pair of fresh clothes. You have to take them too... Owner's orders." He said, pointing at Harry playfully which made him laugh.

"Alright, I can agree to that. Thanks Tom, if you need any help with stuff let me know." He said as Tom put the bags on the nightstand. "Harry, you're a customer, not an employee." Tom said, and Harry nodded, not wanting to anger or annoy the man.

He was being so nice so Harry figured he'd not argue with him.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry picked up the plastic bag and looked through it.

A pair of regular jeans, a simple white t-shirt, a black sports jacket, and a pair of black sneakers sat inside, and Harry smiled at the simplicity of the outfit.

He stood up and went into the bathroom, putting the closed on the counter. He saw the room came with complementary toiletries, so he decided he needed a good bath before eating and going to Diagon Alley.

The warm water soothed his aching muscles, and the smell of the soap calmed him down greatly. He had never noticed it but clean smelling items calmed him down, and now that he thought about it that was probably why an air freshener stick sat in his trunk with his clothes.

After washing the sweat and dirt off his body, Harry got out and dried himself off before getting dressed. He found the clothes to be a near perfect fit, and realized these were his only decent clothes.

Clothes were another thing added to his long list of things to buy.

Pocketing his wand and gold pouch, Harry walked out of the pub with his breakfast in his hands. He stepped down to the wall and took out his wand, touching the bricks he remembered easily with a grin.

He was finally back in his world.

He went to a table outside of a store, and looked through the bag. There was a plastic bag of bacon, a bowl of eggs, two pieces of toast, a bottle of orange juice, and a bowl of grapes. Again Harry smiled at the thoughtfulness of Tom.

He ate slowly, enjoying the morning air and the sound of the busy street. He was so content he hadn't even noticed the odd and hateful looks he received.

After eating he threw the trash away and made his way down to Gringotts, knowing he'd need money before doing anything else.

He stepped inside the grand bank and walked up to the first free goblin he saw, and smiled politely at him.

"Good morning Griphook." He said, and the goblin looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and shock. "You know who I am Mr. Potter?" He said and the wizard nodded. "You brought me to my vault the first time I came here." He spoke and the goblin nodded.

"I did yes, is there something I can help you with today?" Griphook asked and Harry nodded. He knew that if you were polite and respectful to a goblin they'd treat you with the same courtesy, so he wasn't surprised at the polite way Griphook spoke in.

"I'd like to visit my vault and get some money out." He said and Griphook nodded. "And which one would you like to visit?" He asked, taking Harry by surprise. "I have more than one?" He asked and Griphook nodded.

"Yes, come with me please." He said and Harry nodded, following the goblin to the back. He noticed how the bank was more extraordinary than he originally thought, and was impressed by the goblins creativity.

Griphook led him to an office and he motioned to a chair. "Wait here please Mr. Potter." He said and again Harry nodded, sitting down on the chair.

Griphook went into the office, leaving Harry alone in the hall for around a minute before entering the hall again. "Come with me please." Griphook said, and this time Harry followed him into the office.

"Mr. Potter this is Ragnok, one of the bank's managers." Griphook introduced, and Harry stepped forward, politely offering his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter." Ragnok said as he shook Harry's hand, and Harry smiled slightly. "Please, call me Harry." He said and Ragnok nodded.

"Well in that case you may call me Ragnok." The goblin said and Harry nodded, sitting down in the chair across from him. Ragnok moved some files on his desk around before leaning forward, looking at Harry seriously.

"Now Griphook has come to me with some confusing information. He told me you did not know of your other vaults, is that correct?" Ragnok asked and Harry nodded. "I didn't even know I had more than one until today." He said and Ragnok sighed. "Griphook, please get me Mr. Potter's file." He said and Griphook nodded, leaving the office.

"You have three vaults Harry. You have the trust fund vault your father made once he found out your mother was pregnant, you have the Potter family vault you became entitled to when your parents passed away, and you have the vault of items sent to you after you miraculously defeated Lord Voldemort." He said, and he watched as Harry genuinely seemed confused.

"People sent me stuff?" He asked and Ragnok nodded. "You were the sole cause of the defeat of the darkest wizard in the past century, you were expected to have fans and admirers." He said as Griphook walked in with a single file in his hand.

Ragnok took it and looked through it, and he grew angry as he read through it.

"Harry, have you bought ten tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, two Firebolts, and six sets of Lockhart books?" He asked and Harry immediately shook his head. "No sir, I owned one set of Lockhart books and I was given a Firebolt as a gift." He said, making Ragnok growl.

"Have you ever agreed to having Albus Dumbledore be the acting manager of your vaults and to be your magical guardian?" He asked, and Harry simply shook his head.

"Did you authorize for Molly Weasley to buy four complete wardrobes, four state of the art trunks, and four extremely large orders of candy?" He asked and Harry once again shook his head. "Did you agree to give Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore each ten thousand galleons?" He asked, and the confused look was his answer.

"Mr. Potter, it seems as if someone has used your account without your agreement." Ragnok said, and Harry slumped back into the chair. "But Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't do that to me. Neither would Ron or Ginny." He said, and Griphook sighed.

"Mr. Potter, Albus Dumbledore is known by Gringotts to have used people in the past for money, and the Weasley family is the same way." He said and Harry looked at him. "Are you two positive? I don't want to purposefully end any friendships of mine without your complete guarantee of this being true." He said, and both goblins nodded.

"I am positive. We must have overlooked this because we would have seen the red flags immediately. You have my complete and honest guarantee that the Weasley family and Albus Dumbledore have stolen from you." Ragnok said, and Harry got angry.

He would have easily split the money in his vault with the Weasleys _but they had stolen from him_?

Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the century, was _also_ steaming from him?

What in the bloody hell was this?

He knew Ragnok was telling the truth; goblins didn't lie. It was one of their laws. A goblin breaking a law was about as common as a house elf wanting freed.

It didn't happen often.

"Where does that leave me?" Harry asked softly. "In dire need of new friends and the ability to put them all in prison." Ragnok said, and Harry looked at him. "Can I get a restraining order? And a new key to my vaults?" He asked.

"Whatever is gone, is gone, it doesn't bother me. I just want this as simple as possible." He said and Ragnok nodded. "Understandable. We here at the bank have the ability to give marks that symbolize being under Gringotts protection and that's better than a restraining order. A new key is extremely easy to do as well." He said and Harry nodded hesitantly. "Will it hurt? The mark?" He asked.

Unfortunately Ragnok nodded.

"It takes three minutes to burn into your skin but after that you are offered a potion to ease the pain." He said and Harry nodded. "Okay then, how much?" He asked. "Normally three hundred galleons but we owe you since you are our client and you were stolen from, so you get this as an offer of forgiveness." Ragnok said and Harry shook his head.

"There's no need to ask for forgiveness, you had it before you even asked." He said, and Ragnok nodded. "Very well, then take our protection as a way of saying thank you." He said and like with Tom, Harry knew he had no way out of this so he agreed.

"There is another matter I wish to discuss with you Harry." Ragnok said as Griphook went off to get the new key set up. "What is it?" Harry asked and Ragnok opened a drawer and took out a box.

"You are the last remaining Potter, so it is your right to become the Head of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter once you turn fifteen." Ragnok said, and Harry looked at him. "What would that mean for me?" He asked.

"You would be very powerful in the political aspect of our world, and in claiming the spot you would own shares of The Daily Prophet, Honeyduke's Sweet Shop, and Zonko's Joke Shop. Your father invested in those last two when he turned seventeen." Ragnok said, answering Harry's unspoken question.

"And I just need to put on a ring?" He asked, and Griphook shook his head. "No, you'd need to verify your age and heritage through a blood test." He said and Harry thought about it before nodding.

He would get his father's ring, and that alone would make him feel closer to him so he wanted to do this.

"Okay, I want to take the ring." Harry said and Griphook nodded and opened the box. He took out a silver knife and a piece of parchment, and looked at Harry.

"The parchment is enchanted to give the results of the blood test, and the knife us enchanted to not taint the blood." He explained and Harry nodded, holding out his hand.

Ragnok poked his finger with the tip and collected a few drips on the blade, and then put the blood on the parchment. Immediately it started smoking, and almost in an instant it stopped. Griphook read the parchment before holding it out to Harry, who looked down and read the words carefully.

_**Name**: Harry James Potter_

_**Date of Birth**: July 31st, 1980_

_**Parents**: James Christopher Potter (father), Lily Marie Potter (mother)_

_**Ancestors**: Salazar Slytherin (paternal), Arthur Pendragon (paternal)_

_**Abilities**: Parsletongue (paternal)_

Harry read the final two with a frown, before realizing what it meant. "I'm related to Slytherin and King Arthur?" He asked, and Ragnok nodded.

"Your father had the same reaction. Yes, very distantly you are related to Salazar Slytherin, as his sister originated the Potter Line, and her son was Arthur Pendragon." He said.

He slid a small black box over to Harry, who after a few moments of shock picked it up and opened it.

Inside was a very classic looking ring, the band being made of silver with multiple rubies around the center stone, which Harry recognized as a diamond the size of a small marble in width but not height or depth, with a black metal over it with a design of the letter P.

"Put it on." Ragnok said, watching intently. Hatty nodded, speechless at how the ring looked, and slid it on his right middle finger, and then the rubies started glowing as a warmth spread up his arm. "The ring recognizes you as the new Lord Potter." Ragnok said as Griphook walked in holding a thin box.

He moved over to Harry and opened the box, revealing a silver key with a ruby encrusted handle, in which Harry took. "Thank you Griphook." He said and the goblin nodded.

"In order to create for room in the vaults chamber we put the possessions in the three vaults you own into a single vault, and as we did without consent we paid the standard five hundred galleons which is already in your vault." Griphook said and Harry nodded.

"That's fine with me. I was going to ask before I get the protection symbol, so I'll ask now. Is there any way I could turn galleons into pounds?" He asked, and both goblins nodded. "Yes, you can turn a single galleon into one pound. You can also use a device very simular to a muggle credit card, in which the system is the same. It takes a galleon out of your account for each pound you spend." Ragnok spoke and Harry smiled thankfully.

"How much would it be to turn five thousand galleons into pounds? Wait, do I even have that much in my account?" He asked and Griphook's face turned up into what some would consider a smile.

"It would cost a fee of fifty galleons, and you have over fifty millions galleons all together Lord Potter." He said and Harry's eyes widened comically.

"I do?" He asked in surprise and they both nodded. "The Potter family is one of the richest wizarding families in Britain, and Salazar Slytherin was a founder, so of course he was well off when it came to money." Ragnok said, and Harry thought about that before nodding.

"Alright. So can I get five thousand pounds?" He asked politely and they nodded. "Yes, you can. Would you like a card?" He asked, and Harry shook his head. "That won't be necessary." He said and they nodded.

"Very well. If that is all Griphook can take you to your vault while I get that ready. Here is a weightless money bag for your gold, complementary for the misconceptions we have had. I will also get the items ready for the mark." He said and Harry nodded as he took the bag and then he followed Griphook down to the vaults.

A set of four vaults were able to be walked too, and Harry quickly realized they belonged to the four founders, meaning the fourth vault in Gringotts was his.

Griphook took the key from Harry and unlocked the door, moving so Harry could step inside.

The vault was huge, being at least three fourths of gold, silver, and bronze coins. And extremely large bookcase sat on a wall, the next wall to it having armor and weapons hanging on it. Harry didn't mess with the books or weapons, not needing them yet, and he simply put about five handfuls of galleons in his new pouch before going to leave.

He followed Griphook out of the vault and back to Ragnok's office, where the items required for the symbol were waiting.

Harry sighed and walked in, not looking forward to the pain about to cone, but he figured it would be worth it. He sat back down in his chair as Ragnok walked over to him, holding a brush dipped in a black liquid.

"What is that?" Harry asked curiously. "Can you pull your shirt down Harry? It goes on your lower neck." He said, and Harry nodded as he pulled the white shirt down. "It is a mixture is basilisk venom, phoenix tears, and a burning potion. It will burn, but the tears will heal you at the same time." Ragnok said, and Harry sighed shakily before nodding.

He felt the brush touch his skin and immediately it started burning, making his grip on his shirt tighten. He held back a growl of pain, his body beginning to remind him of how it felt to be put under Crucio. Slowly the pain faded, and he sighed as it finally stopped, nothing but a dull throbbing left. "Would you like the potion Harry?" Ragnok asked, and he shook his head softly as he looked at the mark.

Honestly it looked like a tattoo. The mark was a simple circle with a dot in the center, but the circle was the size of a golf ball.

"Here is your muggle money as well Harry." Griphook said, picking up a muggle envelope and holding it out to him. He took the thick envelope and nodded. "Thank you." He said politely and Griphook nodded curtly in response. "Is that all you needed today Harry?" Ragnok asked and Harry nodded. "Very well, Griphook, please escort Harry back to the main room." He said, and Harry finally followed the goblin back into the main room of the bank.


	3. Diagon Alley Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and I make no profit from this.

Well, I hope this answers some questions I got in the reviews, which by the way, are awesome, constructive criticism or not. Also, I did put a lot of research into this chapter, but the research was fun so whatever.

Also, I do start school tomorrow, and despite me being homeschooled I will be pretty damn busy, since I have two classes to make up from last year. So if I don't update any stories soon, that's why.

I hope this isn't too rushed, and if it is kindly say so, so I can slow down future chapters for you guys.

* * *

Harry walked out of Gringotts with a small smile on his face. He looked around the street in thought, wondering what to buy first. He realized that out of the times he had been here, he never really got to explore.

During his third year he did explore more than usual, but he had only spent a week there before going back to school.

He decided on a trunk first, as he would need to carry the rest of his stuff with him for the rest of the day. He walked down to the trunk shop and walked in, looking for someone to talk too.

But before he could call for someone, the door that was behind the counter opened and a man who looked to be in his thirties walked out too him

"I'm sorry; I was out back in the workshop working on a trunk. How can I help you?" The man asked in a friendly tone, and Harry smiled politely at him. "I'd like a new trunk and a bag for school please." He said, and the man nodded.

"Alright, would you like a standard trunk?" He asked and Harry shook his head. "No, the one I have now is ruined and I've only had it for four years." He said, and the man nodded. "Most people come back for a better trunk after a few years. Is there anything you wanted specifically?" He asked.

"I don't really know much about trunks apart from them being a single compartment bog and hard to organize." He said and the man laughed softly. "Actually, you can get a trunk with more than one compartment." He said.

"You can... What about five? To separate things in?" Harry asked, and he nodded. "Yes, you can. Follow me." He said and walked over to a stack of trunks. Harry followed him and looked at the trunks in confusion.

As far as Harry could see, it was a trunk like all the others on the shelves. It was a dark wood, with a light metal on the corners, and the handle was the same metal, as was the clasp, but on the clasp were five stones. Harry wasn't sure, but they looked like rubies to him.

But it did look a lot better than his current trunk.

"Each compartment is keyed to a stone. You simply touch the stone of the compartment you want to open and just pull it open. Each compartment is the same size, and can hold multiple items. One could be for clothes, another for books, and so forth. The trunk can also be customized, to fit your personal style." The man said, and Harry looked at the trunk.

"Is there a way I can get it unbreakable?" He asked and the man nodded. "Yes, a protection pack will make it flameproof, waterproof, lightweight, and weatherproof. It also makes it near indestructible, as in only the strongest wizards can damage it." He said.

"Okay, I want this trunk, and the pack. How much is that?" Harry asked and the man nodded. "The trunk is five hundred galleons and the pack is twenty." He said. Harry nodded and took out the needed amount, and looked at the trunk.

"Can I get the wood painted black and the metal pieces silver?" He asked. "Yeah, and the interior and stones?" The man asked. "Can the stones be emeralds and the interior dark green cotton?" He asked curiously. The man nodded again and said a few spells, which made the trunk how Harry wanted it to look.

"Are there any bags designed the same?" Harry asked, looking at a wall of bags. "They can be customized as well. They all have a weightless charm and an expansion charm on them. The inside is twice the size of the bag." He said and Harry nodded, picking up a messenger bag. in which he had the man turn the bag green with a black strap, and the buckle to open it silver.

After paying and asking the man to shrink the trunk and bag, Harry left the trunk shop, looking around Diagon Alley to decide on where to go next.

He knew he needed to go to a lot of places, but he wasn't sure what to get first. He looked across the street and saw Slug and Jiggers, and he shrugged before rolling his new trunk across the street.

Once inside the store Harry was hit with a smell of cabbage and rotten eggs, but unlike the first time he visited he was oddly okay with this.

His best friend was Ron Weasley for Christ's sake.

This thought brought about a scowl on the young wizard's face, but he was soon distracted by a loud bang from the side of the shop. That's what he was doing right now, distracting himself. If he were to be honest, he'd be freaking out right now. He'd be asking questions left and right but if living with The Dursleys taught him anything, it was that he knew how to distract himself from confusion.

Harry walked around, looking through the countless ingredients there. He hadn't ever asked what was needed for school, but his potions kit was both worn down and empty, so he simply figured buying a new one was best.

"Excuse me sir, what would a fifth year Hogwarts student need for potions class?" He said, stepping up to the man at the counter. He looked up, and smiled politely at Harry. "Well, with your OWL's coming up, you'd need the ingredients to make a Blood-Replenishing Potion, a Calming Draught, and a Fire Protection Potion but the school gives them to you during your exam. On top of that you'll need the standard potion's kit for the fifth year, which we carry." He said, and Harry nodded.

"Okay, so what would be needed for the three potions? And what is the standard potion's kit?" He asked.

"Here's the entire list." The man said, holding out a piece of parchment for him to take. Harry took it, unrolled it, and then went ahead and read it.

_Acromantula Venom (optional)_

_Armadillo Bile_

_Bat Blood_

_Bat Spleen_

_Belladonna_

_Black Beetle Eye_

_Bouncing Spider Juice_

_Cinnamon_

_Croakoa_

_Dandelion Root_

_Dittany_

_Dragon Blood (optional)_

_Eagle Owl Feather_

_Eel Eye_

_Fairy Wing_

_Flobberworm Mucus_

_Griffin Claw_

_Horned Slug_

_Horned Toad_

_Knotgrass_

_Leech Juice_

_Moonseed_

_Nightshade_

_Pond Slime_

_Rat Spleen_

_Rose Thorn_

_Salamander Blood_

_Salt_

_Snake Fang_

_Turtle Shell_

_Unicorn Horn (optional)_

_Venomous Tentacula Leaf (optional)_

_Wormwood_

"Why are only some optional?" Harry asked, looking at him. "Because, the four of them are the most expensive on the list, and if you couldn't afford them, you don't necessarily need them as the school orders them as well." He said, earning a nod. "Okay, I'll take the entire list, and what would I put the ingredients in?" Harry asked. If there was one thing he refused to do, it was ask Professor Snape for a Unicorn Horn.

"You can get a box, which has separate compartments for each ingredient. The compartments have charms on them which expand them into a larger size. You can get one with twenty compartments, forty compartments, and one with sixty compartments. I'd recommend the forty seeing as the list has thirty three items on it, so you'll have seven free spaces." He said.

"Alright, I'll get it then. What colors does it come in?" He asked curiously. "Black, white, brown, and gray." The man said. "Okay, I'll take a black one." He said.

Within minutes he had a fully stocked potion's kit, along with a small black leather bag for his potions.

After paying, Harry stepped out of the apothecary, the items also shrunk and put inside his pocket.

Outside, Harry figured he'd get his clothes next, seeing as he was wearing his only decent outfit, which he had been given that day.

He walked into Madam Malkin's, looking for the woman who owner the shop. " Good morning Mr. Potter, what brings you here? School doesn't start for another month." He heard someone say, and Madam Malkin walked out from behind a few racks.

"Good morning." He said politely. "I just wanted to get some new clothes and my robes early, since I'm suspecting Dumbledore is going to keep me on lockdown once he finds me." He shrugged, and her eyebrow quirked up.

"Well, Albus sure does have a way of keeping tabs on people. What do you mean once he finds you?" She asked, pulling a tape measure out of her pocket.

As Madam Malkin took his measurements, Harry simplified things for the woman. "Well, I got tired of my aunt and uncle, so I left their house and came here. I got some information from Gringotts and I'm distracting myself before I go back tomorrow." He admitted, and she nodded.

"Well, I don't know what information you got, but I do hope you get answers." She said, and he smiled his thanks.

After his measurements were complete, it took a little over a half an hour to have a wardrobe that contained the nicest clothes he had ever owned.

He now had five pairs of black trousers, two pairs of dark gray trousers and one pair dark blue trousers. He also had two green t-shirts, one dark and one light, and the same with both red and blue. He had picked out two jumpers, a black and a green one.

He bought five sets of simple robes, three of which were black; one was brown, and the last one green. He bought a pair of black dress shoes, a pair of brown dress shoes, and a pair of black sneakers as well as stocking up on undergarments.

This was the most clothing he had ever owned in his life.

After chatting with Madam Malkin while he paid, he then left the shop with shrunken parcels in his back pocket, containing robes.

He walked into Flourish and Blotts, not needing help for this store as he picked up a basket.

He did ask what the books the fifth years needed were, and he went ahead and bought Defensive Magical Theory and The Standard Book of Spells Grade Five.

Then he explored for himself.

He would probably never tell her, but he had always admired Hermione's love for studying, and he knew that if he wanted to be an auror, he'd need to start studying before it was too late and he just couldn't.

He grabbed a new copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, A History of Magic, Magical Theory, and Magical Drafts and Potions while he was at it, since his old copies were ruined by Ron, which he all of a sudden didn't think was accidental anymore.

With recent events happening, he bought Ancient Law to look into, to see what he could do to Dumbledore and the Weasleys, and he also bought Ancient Runes Made Easy so he could figure out what was on his chest.

He also bought Hogwarts, A History, but again this was something Hermione would never know about.

After paying for his books, he had them shrunk and he walked over to Wizacre's Wizarding Supplies to get a new set of scales and phials.

He looked around, noticing how the owner was watching him every few minutes and he sighed, looking at the scales.

"Do Hogwarts students have to use brass?" He called out as he looked st the mam, noticing how much he liked the silver scales instead.

"Actually no, that's only for first year. After that you can get scales and a cauldron of the material of your choosing." The man said, and Harry nodded as he picked up a set of silver scales and a box of new crystal phials.

After paying he went and bought a new cauldron (this one was copper) and he stocked up on quills, ink, and parchment before finally walking to the healer's office as Tom had asked.

"Hello?" He said as he stepped inside, looking around the room he currently was in.

"Hello, how may I help you Harry?" A woman said, moving over to him. He wasn't surprised she knew who he was, pretty much everyone did. "The Leaky Cauldron owner, Tom, he sent me to get a checkup." Harry answered, and the woman nodded.

"Dad does that occasionally." She said, pulling him into the back. She motioned for him to sit on a hospital bed, and he did as he looked at her. "So you're Tom's daughter?" He asked and she nodded. "Julia Abbott, formerly Binns." She said.

"Like Professor Binns? And do you know Hannah Abbott?" He asked, receiving a laugh in response.

"I do know Hannah; I gave birth to her after all." She said teasingly. "And Professor Binns is like my great, great, great, great uncle or something." She shrugged.

Harry laughed at her tone, noticing how she seemed nicer than everyone else he had met.

"So, the question is, do you know Hannah?" She asked, taking out her wand. She cast a spell, waiting for a piece of parchment to appear in her hands as the magic tested him.

"I know her, but not well enough to say we're friends." Harry admitted, and she nodded.

"Hannah talks about you can occasionally. About how you're a goody two-shoes and how you have a flair for the dramatics." She said. "But then again, Hannah is my daughter, so she's bound to talk crap." Julia said, making Harry laugh again as the parchment appeared in her hand. After reading it, her jaw clenched as she looked at him.

"Harry, is there anything you would like to tell me about your family before I show you this?" She asked, oddly calm given her angry stature. "No, nothing of importance." Harry said, looking at her in confusion.

_She couldn't know could she?_

Harry's silent question however, was answered when she handed him the paper.

**_Medical History Exam_**

_Malnourishment (effected the structure of bone, muscle, and fat growth)_

_Ulna Fracture (two cracked in left bone, one in right)_

_Fibula Fracture (two in left bone)_

_Core Blocking Potions in blood system_

_Loyalty Potion in blood system_

_Failed Love Potion in blood system_

Harry looked up, a look of fear obviously on his face as Julia looked noticeably angry.

She stepped forward, and used to this Harry prepared himself for a strike to the head, but instead he received two warm arms wrapping around his body, completely shocking him.


End file.
